Musical Arts
by AnimeLuver33
Summary: Hirasawa Yui is no longer the fun loving airhead we all know and love. She has a dark past that no one knows not even her closest friends. Can a certain cat-like girl help her soften up or will she just make things worse? Rated M for language and later chapters
1. Meet the gang

Southern California. It's a beautiful place isn't it?baby blue oceans, white sand, colorful blooming flowers. It's home to one of the most well known colleges southern Cali musical arts. MAU (musical arts university) is 4 stories high with over 200 students. Only the best of the best can get in.

* * *

The smell of burning rubber filled the air, the roaring of her engine could be heard a mile away. Hirasawa Yui made quick sharp turns as she drove her black SUV to MAU. The 22inch wheels left skid marks as it turned into MAU's parking lot. Everyone stopped walking while they watched the black SUV park In its normal spot and its roaring engine die down.

"Seriously onee-chan, you need to slow down when driving. It's not a race you know"

Hirasawa ui was the first to step out the car. First year class 2. Smartest girl in her grade, baby sister of Hirasawa Yui.

"Baby sis I know what I'm doing" the older of the two was next to step out. She moved her bangs away from her face and lit up a cigarette.

"Onee-chan…you told me you would stop smoking…" Ui sighed crossing her arms across her breasts and leaned against the car.

"I will baby sis…one day…" Yui muttered while she puffed out a big cloud of gray smoke from her nostrils. She then proceeded to tuck in her white shirt into her gray skirt. While looking into the reflection of the car Yui buttoned up her navy blue blazer and adjusted her red tie. In the reflection of the car Yui watched intently as someone creeped behind her. In the blink of an eye she threw a sucker punch right into the creeps stomach.

"Ughh **HIRASAWA-SAN**!"

Tainaka ritsu held her stomach in pain as she coughed up spit on the concrete.

"Haha try harder next time tainaka-San" Yui laughed as she threw the butt of the cigarette on the floor and crushed it.

"You know Hirasawa-San you shouldn't be so hard on tainaka-San" kotobuki tsumugi said in a soft gentle voice.

"Nah tainaka-San knows I'm just playing! Right ya dick?" The older Hirasawa laughed as she smacked ritsu hard on the back.

Ritsu grunted loudly and flung herself at Yui, getting into a play fight of noogies and punches.

"Oi! Enough playing! We're in our 2nd year of college not in the second grade" akiyama mio said in a harsh tone while flipping her hair behind her neck and crossing her arms over her large D size breasts.

"Relax babe were just Havin some fun" tainaka exclaimed as she pushed Yui out the way and walked up to her tall yet stern girlfriend. They shared a short but passionate kiss. When they broke away mio sighed and looked away blushing.

"Guess that's my cue!" Hirasawa Ui laughed as she walked up to kotobuki-San and kiss her Gently on the lips. They both smiled into the kiss and broke away after a few seconds.

"Alright alright" Yui flailed her hand in the air.

"Enough of this lovey dovey shit, your making me sick" she grabbed her school bag and clicked her car keys twice,locking all the doors.

"Awwww" ritsu said in a baby voice.

"Is Yui-chan lonely? Cuz Nadoka-San left you?" Ritsu held her stomach as she belched out a hurtful laugh.

The older Hirasawa clenched her teeth and covered her eyes with her bangs.

"Fuck you…" she murmured softly.

* * *

Read and Review!

Lemme know if you want me to continue this story!

Gina-kun signing off… t(-_- t)


	2. The new girl

"Excuse me..."

"Hey?!"

"Pardon me.."

"What the hell!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Fuck you!"

Nakano Azusa was roughly pushed off the public bus. Her knees scrapped against the concrete as her school bag was thrown harshly at her head. Her auburn eyes held back tears. Getting up quickly Azusa grabbed her school bag and ran into MAU's parking lot

"For the love of Buddha it's already bad enough I started this semester one month late but now I'm late on my first day!" the petite girl whispered under her breath

The poor girl was running so fast she didn't notice the girl she was heading right into.

"Hopefully no one will-OOF!" Both girl fell on the floor with a loud grunt

" the fuck asshole?! Watch where you're going!" Yui yelled shoving the small girl the moment she stood up sending her b ack to the ground again.

"I-I'm...I'm...-

"I'm...I'm..im" the older Hirasawa mocked while poking the girl hard between her breast

"Learn to talk u fucking retard!" Hirasawa Yui laughed while eye balling her uniform.

"I've never seen u before...u just transfer?" Yui cocked her eye brow at the girl on the ground.

The small girl wiped her tears away and stood up dusting off her skir.

"Nakano Azusa...first year...class 2..."

"Oh so you're the new student the professor mentioned about the other day..." the younger Hirasawa piped up from behind her girlfriend

"You know this asswhipe baby sis?" her sister said with a chuckle and a flip of her middle finger

"No need to be mean onee-chan..." Ui sighed and gave her girlfriend a peck on the lips

"Sorry mugi-chan I think I'mma walk with Nakano-San today, maybe show her around"

Azusa picked up her school bag and watched as the strange yet seemingly nice girl approached her.

"Good morning Nakano-San I'm Hirasawa Ui first year class 2" both girls shared a small smile.

"

Don't pay any attention to my onee-chan...she can be a little harsh"

"But baby sis!"

"Uh uh no buts onee-chan" Ui wagged her finger at her older sister and pulled her close to Azusa

"Go ahead apologize..."

"Ugh...I'm sorry for being such an ass" Yui remarked with a roll of her eyes

The petite girl looked up into her brown eyes and smiled softly. The older Hirasawa couldn't help but blush at her gorgeous auburn eyes. She quickly covered her face with her loose bangs and tried to hide her ragged breathing.

"These are my...my friends.." Yui stammered while pointing at her friends

"Akiyama mio..."

"Hello..."

"Tainaka ritsu..."

"Sup'!"

"Kotobuki tsumugi..."

"Nice to meet you!"

Just then the school bell rang and Yui exchanged one last glance with the beautiful girl. In that brief second she admired her simple curves, her small breasts, those beautiful auburn eyes, and her blue black hair that was tied back in a high ponytail. Yui caressed one of the small curls hanging at the side of Azusa's face.

"See ya later...koneko-chan" the older girl winked leaving Azusa wide eyed and red in the face.

Once they got to the school they all went their separate ways with Azusa watching Yui walk away laughing with her friends

"Oh Buddha...I have a girl crush..."

* * *

Tell me what you think! /)^.^(\

Hope you enjoyed

Don't forget to read and review

Gina-kun signing off... t(-_- t)


	3. Lost dog

It's been about a month since Nakano Azusa transferred to south Cali musical arts. Fighting against the cold autumn wind, she walked down her street, bringing her scarf closer to her face.

" I hate this weather...why does it have to be so friggin cold?"

She placed her hands in her pockets and tried to maintain body warmth. As she headed towards the bus stop, a very distant yelling caught her attention.

" I wonder who's-OOF!?

* * *

Jus then a giant white husky with bright greens eyes jumped on her, instantly knocking her over. The impact from the fall caused her to black out.

" Yuno! Yuno! Where are you Yuno?"

Yui frantically called her giant companion. The dog had ran off when the older Hirasawa tried to take her for a walk. She had looked every where but couldn't find the giant white dog.

"Ugh fucking dog, where did you go?"

The girl grunted and lit up a cigarette, taking a huge pull. Quickly she exhaled and took another pull. Ever since she met Azusa she began smoking a lot less. Something about that girl made her cold heart warm up. Ever since the accident no one has been able to make her smile the way she does. Jus the thought of her made Yui's stomach flip.

"Ahh koneko-chan how i...wait is that...**YUNO NO!**"

Yui watched as her giant dog tackle the fragile girl to the ground. With all her might, she ran towards the girl and shoved her dog off.

"Bad Yuno!?...oh kamisama please make her ok"

Yui quickly tied the dog to the nearest fence post and ran to her underclass men's side. Azusa's face looked peaceful as if she was sleeping. But the moment Yui gently nudged her shoulder, her face twisted into a look of pain. The older girl placed her index and middle finger on her neck, checking for a pulse.

"Thank kamisama, she's okay..."

Azusa's lips quivered in the shivering cold and her small nose turned red. Yui observed her pink lips. Her heart sped up and the butterflies came back.

" I-I shouldn't...but..no I can't!" She mentally screamed as she placed the small girl gently in her lap.

Azusa automatically cuddled into her embrace, seeking warmth. Yui's heart sped even faster as she looked at her sleeping form.

"Maybe...maybe she won't notice..."

Lifting her chin up slowly, she tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on Azusa's lips. Yui began to pull away but her koneko-chan swiftly wrapped her arms around her neck pulling her closer. The kiss turned from gentle to romantic as their tongues entered each others mouth.

"Yui..." Azusa moaned into the kiss, biting Yui's bottom lip.

The older girl moaned back, slowly coming back into reality and pulling away. Only a thin string of saliva connected their lips. The small girls eyes fluttered open and a small smile graced her face.

"Hi..." She whispered.

"H-hi..."

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter, I'm trying to keep this story updated but with me being in 10th grade it's hard .

Hope you guys like it

Don't forget to read and review

Gina-kun signing off t(-_- t)


	4. Names

"_***sniffle sniffle***_ Thank you Hirasawa-san…" Azusa mumbled while Yui handed her her black coat

"Ugh…" Yui blushed and grunted then blew her bangs out her eyes

"It's my fault this happened so you shouldn't be thanking me…"

Placing her hand in front of herself she offered a hand to the young girl. Smiling softly she grabbed her hand only to stumble into her older classmates arms.

"I-i-i-im sorry! Hira-"

"Yui…"

"Excuse me?"

Azusa stared at the girl in front of her, her heart racing, her facing turning red.

"Yui...call me Yui…"

The petite girl blushed and look down. While tightening her grip on her crush, she leaned onto her chest and whispered

"Yui…"

Their eyes met. Brown to auburn. Auburn to brown. Hearts raced. Their breathing became jagged. Faces colored in a red hue. Slowly their lips inched closer. 6 inches. 4 inches. 1 inch. 10 cm. 3. 2.1.

**"BARK BARK BARK!"**

Both girls jumped back in fear wide eyed and nervous. Yui's eyes turned cold and she sneered at her dog.

"Yuno what the fuck?!"

Azusa couldn't help but break out in a fit of giggles but that soon turned into a fit of coughs. Quickly, Yui walked up to the sick girl and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Nakano-san come…"

The said girl coughed into her hand and watched as the older girl untied her dog and began walking in the opposite direction of the bus stop.

"**_*cough cough*_** Where are we going?" She questioned in a raspy voice.

"My house...I don't want you to catch pneumonia ill stay with you I dont mind..."

Yui hid her blush behind her bangs and held out her hand. Azusa was hesitant but slowly reached for her hand feeling her body warmth spread to her own hand. They silently walked down the street. Occasionally they would exchange glances but overall it was quiet. As they turned the corner onto the street on which yui lived, they bumped into someone.

"Onee-chan! Where have you been? I was so...oh..oh...how cute"

Ui smiled as she caught a glimpse of their hands and stifled her giggle. Her older sister rolled her eyes and again blew her bangs out her eyes.

"Long story short, this ass wipe of a dog ran off and knocked over nakano-san she seems to be catching a fever so I invited her to stay in the house til schools over"

"..And she said she'll stay with me" Azusa piped up while rubbing her red nose.

The younger Hirasawa couldn't help but smile broadly at her sister.

"That's very sweet of you oneechan!"

"Yea, yea…" Yui said looking away and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well have fun you two!" Ui exclaimed cheerily and began walking away.

The older sister watched as she walked down the block and turn the corner.

"**_*sigh*_** Come on it's getting even colder out here"

The tension in the air was thick as yui opened the gate to her front yard and locked it behind her. Removing the dogs leash, she pushed open the house door letting Yuno run freely into the living room.

"Come…" Yui whispered in a very quiet voice.

Azusa obliged, placing their coats and scarfs into the walk-in closet. She quietly followed behind Yui, up the stairs and into the first door she saw. The words "hokago tea time" written in kanji near the door knob. The tension in the air was even thicker as the petite girl closed the door behind her and watched as the older girl removed her sneakers. Yui sat on the bed and sighed cracking her knuckles and neck.

"So Na...ka..no..san…"

Her heart raced as she watched Azusa walk towards her, a slight roll in her hips.

The younger girl pushed Yui onto her back and sat onto her lap, slightly grinding against her lower regions.

"Call me Azusa…" She purred.

* * *

Sorry for the wait everyone .

10th Grade has tons of work for me

I'm still trying to keep this story updated for its awaiting fans!

Love you all :)

**Gina-Kun signing off t(-_- t)**


End file.
